Second Chance
by memyselfandI98
Summary: Why is Tenten in the hospital? Does she have amnesia? If so, why does she only not remember Neji and Kimiko? Most importantly, who is Kimiko? Can someone tell me what's going on right now?:\
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS!:D

This is my second NEJITEN naruto fic so yeah...

Hope you enjoy!:D

* * *

Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of a constant yet annoying beeping and dripping. When I slowly opened my eyes, I was blinded by the bright white ceiling with a bright light of the sun slightly covered by the shades.

I turned my head slightly to the left to see my left hand attached to an IV. Next to my hand was a sleeping figure. The figure had long brown hair though his/her face was hidden as his/her hand covered his/her face. I really wanted know who the figure was.

When I tried lifting my body up, the door opened revealing a person in white, a nurse, carrying a clipboard. When she saw me trying to lift myself up, she immediately rushed to my side to help me.

"You've finally regained your consciousness." She said with a nice smile.

As she was helping me, the figure woke up. His head slowly look up and his eyes widened as it met my confusing ones.

"Tenten," He said, hesitantly.

"How do you know my name?" I asked the stranger.

"Of course I do." He replied shortly after my questioning.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Neji."

"Are you sure you're in the right room? Maybe you're mistaking me for another person. I don't know you at all." I replied.

He immediately turned to look at the nurse who was equally as shocked as he was.

"Do you really not remember who I am?" he asked the last time, in a small voice. As he looked at me.

"I'm sorry, I don't." I answered.

He turned again to the nurse.

"How does she not remember me?" He asked her with a hint of anger, sadness and grief.

"I'll go talk to the doctor and ask the rest to come in to see you. Would you like that, Tenten?" The nurse turned to me.

"Yeah, sure." I replied absentmindedly.

The nurse left for a moment that meant I was alone with Neji.

I just sat there watching the door, waiting for the nurse to come back with "the rest."

Neji was leaning against the ceiling. He had his head in his hands.

I was reaching for a glass of water next to my bed when the door made a soft knock. I stopped what I was doing and turned my attention to the door.

Hinata came in the door with Naruto, Sasuke came in after Sakura, with my parents.

"Hinata!" I called excitedly.

She immediately went to the right side of my bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked in her small voice.

"Not that bad." I replied.

"Hina, who's that guy?" I asked pointing to 'Neji'

"Do you mean Neji?" she asked, confused.

I just gave her a nod as an answer.

"He's my cousin, remember?" She asked.

I just shook my head no as the answer.

Her eyes widened a bit before giving me a hug and going back to Naruto.

"Sakura?" I called the pinkette.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Could you please pass the glass of water to me?" I asked her, as she was the one nearest to the glass I wanted to get before.

"Sure." she replied.

After getting a drink of water, I laid back again.

I looked around and saw a girl. She had brown hair and eyes like I did. She was look down at the floor of my hospital room. She was bowing down her head, as if she was guilty and ashamed? Who was she?

"Who are you?" I asked the girl, confused for the second time today.

She looked up with wide and teary eyes.

"I'm Kimiko, remember?" She asked, her voice breaking.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you. Who are you to me?" I asked again, still confused.

"I'm your…" she started. She took a deep breath. "I'm your sister-figure, or was." She said in a small broken voice before breaking down to tears.

My mother immediately went to her to hug her while my dad came to me and gave me a hug kissed my forehead.

"You got me worried there for a couple of days you were in a coma. We found you're car crashed with you still in it. Your face were tear-stained and blood was everywhere. Please, promise me you won't do that to scare me again?" he requested.

"I'm sorry, daddy." I said as I gave him a hug.

"Mom?" I called.

"Right here. I'll always be right here, next to you." She said before hugging me.

I don't know what happened to me. I just broke down crying. As I cried, my head began to throb more than before and I remembered how I crashed.

Everybody just started coming near my bed and comforted me with an exception of two people, Neji and Kimiko. They were near my bed but kept their distance. It was as if they hated me.

After I stopped crying, Sakura gave me the glass of water to drink. I took it and finished the whole glass of water. I leaned back on the bed.

The door then knocked again. The doctor came in.

"Itachi nii-chan's my doctor?!" I said, loudly and enthusiastically

He just gave a small chuckle and a nod.

"How are you, Ten?" He asked.

"Good and all. But, I don't actually remember how I got here. Care to refresh?" I looked at him.

"Your car, it crashed on a pole when you were making a turn. It was a hard crash. Your car windows all cracked, blood was everywhere." A voice answered. It wasn't Itachi though. It was Neji.

"Oh. So, that's what happened." I said.

"Anyway, I'm here to check on you. Do feel lightheaded? Any part of you're head throbbing?

"A bit and the middle of my head is throbbing though its not that bad." I replied.

He took the clipboard from the nurse earlier and wrote stuff down.

"Itachi nii-san, is she remembers everyone, how come there are people who she forgot? I mean, she remembered everyone except Neji nii-san and Kimiko-san." Hinata asked.

"Well, she might be in or witnessed something she was really upset or shocked about right before the crash happened. It could be anything to make her act irrationally." He replied to Hinata, while looking at the guilty looks of Neji and Kimiko. It was as if he knows something I don't.

"I'm sorry to say but visiting hours are out and only one person of the patient's choice is allowed to stay the night here as she is fully conscious now." Itachi said, as he looked at Neji.

"Excuse me, but I'll have to get going." He said before leaving the room with the nurse.

"I'd like to have Hinata stay the night please." I said in a small voice.

Everybody just left, Neji was the last to go through that door. He left hesitantly, and soon I was then alone with Hinata.

"Hinata, I remembered how I crashed." I said in a broken voice.

"How did you crash?" She asked softly.

"I was driving, while crying. I think it was after calling you and the rest." I said.

She gave me a nod, a sign for me to carry on.

"I took the turn to the left but I didn't see the pole. I crashed the pole, obviously. I saw white light and I think I passed out because I don't remember anything anymore." I sobbed with tears running down my face.

She just grabbed me in a hug and hushed me to sleep.

* * *

And, that the end of the 1st chapter.

Tell me what you think of it!(:

Bye for now!:D

-MMI98


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So, I know its been a while since I updated so... I hope this chapter makes up for it!:D

haha.

btw, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

I woke up to the soft chattering all over my room. When I opened my eyes, the first person I saw was Sasori. He was leaning against the wall, the nearest wall to the direction from where my head was as I was sleeping. Deidara was sitting on the chair of the table. Konan and Pein were sitting on the sofa while Hidan was sitting on the chair next to my bed. Tobi, Zetsu and Kakuzu were spread around the whole room while Hinata was out of sight.

"Nii-chan!" I yelled with a small voice while hugging my brother.

"Hey, Tennie." Hidan said, as he ruffled my already messy hair.

"Ten-" Hidan was cut of by a sharp knock on the door.

"Come in" I said. The door opened and revealed the guy from yesterday, Neji.

"What are you doing here, Hyuga?" Hidan suddenly turned tense.

"It doesn't concern you."

"THE FUCK IT DOESN'T! IF ITS ABOUT MY LITTLE SISTER, IT IS MY FUCKING CONCERN." Hidan exclaimed.

"Hidan, chill dude. Let Hyuga come in, I'll watch Tennie for you." Deidara said to Hidan while Sasori took Hidan out to calm down.

"Does everyone know something I don't?" I asked confused.

Everyone just tensed and kept quiet until Tobi broke it.

"Ten-chan! I hope you get better soon!" He said in his ever-so cheery voice.

"Thank you, Tobi!"

"Where's Hinata?" I asked Neji as I turned to him.

"She's at the compound, her dad wanted her to go home and freshen up before coming back here with clean clothes for tonight." He said.

"Oh. I see."

"Nii-san, do you know something I don't?" I asked seriously.

"Well, maybe I don't, maybe I do. I don't know." Hidan replied.

"What happened? You know how I hate being out of the loop. Tell me, I promise to not be mad at anyone." I lied.

"Its not up to me to tell you what happened. Itachi said you aren't physically nor mentally ready for heavy emotions. So, we'll just keep it to ourselves until Itachi gives us the green-go sign." He finished with a small smile.

"Alright." I reluctantly agreed.

* * *

_Later:_

I was having a light nap at three, after my brother and his friends left. At around four, my head started to throb. It was worse than yesterday. I tried to bear with it and continued sleeping. Then, I suddenly had visions and memories.

_I took out my keys and opened the door after unlocking it. I immediately went to the direction of the kitchen. I took the first cup I saw and filled it with water. I then walked to the living room to see something I thought I wouldn't see, ever. My grip on the glass cup lost and it dropped. It shattered to a billion pieces, just like my heart did. _

_There, Neji was on the sofa making out with my sister, Kimiko. Actually, I don't think you could call that making out. It's more like dry humping. You would've thought that my sister who was fully aware of my feelings for the said person whose tongue is shoved inside her throat. _

_They broke away as they heard the shatter. They looked up and saw my expression of disbelief. My sister was looking at me with realization and sadness and Neji was looking with a shade of calm though I saw his eyes widened. I was the first one to react._

"_I'm sorry. Please don't mind me. Just keep on doing what you were doing. My hand slipped and well it shattered. So, I'll go get something to clean it." I said with my head hung down. _

_I went to the kitchen to get a basin went back to the living room. I went on my knees and started picking the shatter pieces up and placing it at the basin. I kept my head down so they would see my eyes because I knew if I were to catch any of they're eyes, I would immediately break down. After placing all the big pieces of shattered glass in the basin, I left to get the broom to sweep up the small pieces. As I was doing so, the two of them just stayed frozen on the sofa. They just watched me as I cleaned the mess. Well, Neji started picking up the shards but I just shooed him and told him I could do it myself. _

"_Excuse me but really you guys can go back to what you guys were doing." I said as I hid my bleeding hand from their eyes. _

_I ran to the kitchen to throw the shattered glass and took my phone from the counter. I ran my hand under cold water before putting bandages on. I went up to my room as fast as I could and dialed a number. _

_When I reached my room, I went to grab my luggage. I opened my closet and started taking out all my clothes and putting them in the luggage. I went to the bathroom to take my toiletries. _

_The number finally picked up after I repeatedly called it five times._

"_Mom?" _

"_Yes, Tenten?"_

"_Mom, I want to go home." I sobbed to the phone. _

"_Alright, I'll ask Takashi to take your stuff. Just put them in you're room and he'll get it. What else do you want to be brought home?" _

"_Everything. My bed, my table. Everything. I want everything I ever had from here to be moved to our house. If that isn't a problem, mom." I requested while trying to soften my sobs._

"_No, it isn't." _

"_Thank you, mom. I love you"_

"_Love you to, Ten." _

_I zipped up my luggage and placed it near the door. I just left a shirt and sweatpants to change into since I was going to go boxing. After taking everything I changed to my boxing attire, I grabbed my gym bag shoving the clothes I had on before and my phone in it and zipped it up. _

'_Come on, Ten! Don't cry. Don't you fucking cry, especially in front of Neji. He'll probably think you are one weak little bitch who is obsessed with him. Just suck up those shitty-sissy tears and fake a fucked-up smile!'_

_I rushed down the stairs to the kitchen to take my water bottle and keys that I left on the counter. I went to the door to see the two of them in different seat in the living room. As I was about to open the door, Kimiko started talking. _

"_Tenten, where are… where are you going? Its late." _

"_I'm going boxing with some people."_

"_But, isn't your time tomorrow?"_

"_Yeah but I just can't wait for tomorrow, you know?" I faked a smile. _

"_Alright then. Be safe." _She acting as if she didn't do anything wrong_._

_I left the place with a loud thud. _

_I walked to my car, unlocked it, went in and started driving to the boxing arena. I called Hinata, Sakura, Temari and Ino from my car. I started telling them what I witnessed and to meet me in the boxing arena. _

_I was already having tears down my face in the middle of the explanation. I had to turn to the left but didn't notice the pole until it was too late. I screamed as I tried to pull the break but my arms were frozen. I crashed and all went black._

(Normal POV)

"AHHHH!" Tenten screamed as she woke up from her remembering of the pre-events.

Her heartbeat was irregular and her breathing was labored. Hinata immediately ran to her to wake her up after calling for Itachi.

"TENTEN!" Hinata yelled.

Tenten screamed again but finally opened her eyes to realize where she was. She quiet down and started to sob. Hinata then gave her a bottle of water for her to drink and calm down. After drinking, she called her.

"Hinata," she started before she cried again.

She rushed to her and hugged her.

"I remembered everything. I remembered the scene at home, their faces, the calls to you guys I made while I was driving, the pole which I didn't pay attention to. Everything!" I sobbed.

"When did you remember?"

"When I was sleeping just now. My head started to throb and the memories came back. Hinata, I just want it to be stopped. I don't know what to do anymore. What should I do? Tell me, Hina!" She cried out to her.

A knock was heard.

"Itachi-nii, what should I do?" Tenten asked him.

"Its up to you, Ten." He replied truthfully.

* * *

"I've… I've decided to keep this a secret between the three of us. Is that cool with you guys?" She asked the other two.

They all gave her nods as answers.

"Where did he go, Hina?" Tenten asked Hinata.

"Neji? He left to get some food in the cafeteria. I asked him to."

"Why is he here? I mean, he made it clear that he didn't like me when I confessed to him three months ago. Why would he care now?"

"You know when he came home, he saw me sobbing on the sofa. He immediately came up to me and I immediately slapped him. I kept on repeating 'It's because of you!' a couple of times and he just kept on asking what did he do. Then I screamed out that you were in the hospital because of a car crash and he immediately went to shock. He really froze and didn't move a muscle at all. I'm not sure what he's hinting at but I'm sure he must have some feelings for you one way or another." She finished with a shy smile.

"I'm sure he's just shocked because he's so happy that I wouldn't be there to interfere his happy ending with Kimiko anymore. I'd rather not look into it." Tenten replied.

"Then, explain you waking up to him next to your bed. I'm sure he was also pretty sad when you could remember everyone's name except his. And, remember Kimiko? She looked really guilty and immediately broke down. Neji didn't even comfort her. So, what they had was probably a one-time thing."

"It doesn't matter because we don't know how he actually feels so let's just continue with this. Lets call it the 'Give Neji a second chance, if that is even what he want.' – GNASCITIEWHW for short." Tenten said with a smile in the end.

"Alright then, let 'Operation: GNASCITIEWHW' begin!" Hinata said after sobering after her giggles. The two girls laughed.

At the same moment, a knock of the door sobered them both.

"Come in." Tenten said.

Neji came in the door and sat on the sofa.

"Neji, was it?" Tenten started.

"Hn."

"Why are you here? I mean, not to be rude but what is the relation of me and you? Are we friends or merely just acquaintances?"

"Well, it's a long story." He replied.

"That's ok, I've got time." I said as I waited for him to tell me what I already knew.

"Well, we go to the school. We have most classes together and three months ago, you confessed to me."

"Then? How did you react? You rejected right?"

"Yeah. I guess you could say that. How'd you know?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't forget my own boyfriend's name."

"That's it? Nothing else?" Tenten urged on.

"No… Well, I guess that's it." He said.

"How did I react?" She turned to Hinata.

"Well, it was the last day of school before summer break so you just drove home and locked yourself in your room for a couple of days. You didn't eat for those said days. We were all worried about you since you lose a lot of weight until Sakura and Temari got fed up and broke the door to find you cutting yourself. Sakura immediately took hold of the knife and ran to the kitchen while Temari hugged you and you became unconscious because you lost a lot of your blood."

"Really? I would do that for a guy? Wow. Was my life that sad that I would do that?" I said that while taking hold of my wrist and forcing myself to not show tears.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't think my cousin was actually worth it until you told me you loved him. He didn't accept you since he was the last of the school's players since the rest had stopped."

By then, Tenten was already having continuous tears flowing down her face as Hinata hugged her. Neji was just there gapping like a fish out of water. He didn't know that Tenten felt that way about him and now he can't help but regret rejecting her.

"So, how do you feel now?" Neji asked slowly.

"I feel nothing for you anymore, if that's what you're asking." Tenten lied.

"Oh. I see." He said as he lowered his head.

He thought that maybe, he might be able to have his second chance now but he thought wrong.

* * *

SO yeahh... I hope this chapter was good.

Leave a coment/review wtvr you wanna call it. haha.

so, yeah...

-MMI98


End file.
